Kirby: Wanted
by The Ink Ninja
Summary: Kirby may seem like a lovable, pink hero. But if you look a bit closer, you'll see that he's really a delusional, murdering psychopath that eats people and steals their powers! Look into King Dedede's efforts to stop Kirby and the true psychology of a delusional, murdering psychopath.
1. The Solution to Kirby

**A/N: This is my first story, so I hope you like it! I've only played the Kirby games, but haven't completely invested myself in understanding the ethics and positions of all of the characters. If I get something wrong, I apologize, but this is my universe, and therefore my rules apply. **

"He's out again sir."

"Kirby?"

"Yes sir."

"This has been going on too long. Every time that pink little blob goes running amok, the kingdom is ruined and it's up to me to rebuild it. The traitor must be arrested and jailed. Execute him if you must."

"Under what charges my king?"

"Charge him with murder, treason to the king, and property damage. Along with resisting arrest."

"As you wish my King."

As Meta Knight walked out of the High Tower of the castle, King Dedede turned around and stared out of the window. He had been thinking a lot on this matter. No matter how many times he tried to be reasonable with Kirby, or tried to squash him out, the little pink ball kept beating him up, destroying the kingdom, and killing pedestrians.

Recently, the King Dedede had met with his advisors and generals to construct a plan. They decided to have mercy on Kirby and treat the problem humanely. They sealed his house off from the world with a glass dome. They had decided to leave air holes and bring Kirby his meals along with sending him therapists who tried to convince Kirby that he had no reason to go out killing people and destroying stuff.

But no matter how people tried to reason with him, Kirby wouldn't listen. Somehow Kirby had gotten it in his head that the monarchy was the enemy, and that he had to assassinate King Dedede. King Dedede sent his best generals after Kirby to stop him, but he crushed them like plastic cups.

And now Kirby was out again. Even though he had sent Meta Knight, his best general out to deal with Kirby, he doubted it would make a difference. He knew that it would be hopeless and that Kirby would just come in and attack him again, but he had to do something, or at least look like he was doing something. If he made it look like he was accepting defeat, the public would lose faith in him. They would believe that he was not fit to be their leader and would be pushed from the throne. So he sent people after Kirby to take him down and make it look like Kirby was being either worn down or had gotten lucky.

"Sir," Meta Knight had reappeared behind King Dedede. "I've just had a talk with the High Generals. We think we might have an idea."

"What is it?" asked King Dedede, with little faith.

"Come and see my king."

King Dedede walked with Meta Knight to the war room. The rest of the High Generals were gathered around the large table that had a map of all of the kingdom. There was Wispy Woods, Paint Roller, and along with Kracko and Mr. Shine and Mr. Bright. There were also many more of his generals, all of which had taken a beating from Kirby. King Dedede not only sympathized and respected the pain that these brave warriors had gone through, but he also admired the. No matter how many times Kirby had taken them down, they just kept coming back. What a brave bunch, King Dedede thought.

"So what is this idea of yours?" asked King Dedede.

"Well you see sir," said Meta Knight. "We realized that our bodies are just flesh and blood. Kirby lives off of the energy of living beings and can manipulate their abilities. So we thought of going a different direction. Let's make an enemy that Kirby can't absorb. Something that is inorganic."

"Are you talking about a robot?" queried King Dedede.

"That's exactly what we're talking about sir."

"But Kirby can absorb robots."

"Not exactly sir. All of the robotic enemies that Kirby has absorbed have had some organic material to them. We're talking about something that is a total AI mechanical robot."

"AI?"

"Yes, it will learn from Kirby and can learn from other things we teach it."

"That seems like it would work. Start with production immediately!"

King Dedede's hopes were finally turning up. He thought that he had finally found an enemy that Kirby couldn't absorb.

"But one thing," said King Dedede slowly. "Wouldn't Kirby be able to use powers against the robot?"

"No sir," Meta Knight replied. "We factored that into the building of it. The robot emits a frequency that cancels out Kirby's absorbing powers and will revert him back to his original state."

"What do you mean you factored that into the building?"

"Well you see sir..." Meta Knight said carefully.

"We already built it." Wispy woods cut in.

"You did did you?" said King Dedede. "Well that's brilliant! That'll cut our schedule in half! Where is it?"

"Right here sir!" Kracko pulled a white sheet away from the back of the room.

Under the sheet was a gleaming six foot tall robot. It's eye sockets were black, not yet turned on, but you could see that it would be able to kill anything in a second.

"It's beautiful!" exclaimed King Dedede.

"It turns on at your touch only, my king." Meta Knight said.

King Dedede walked over to the robot and touched the robot gently. There was a gentle "ping" and the eyes glowed blue.

"What is it called?" asked King Dedede in awe.

"We call it the KB9000." said Mr. Bright.

"KB9000, can you understand me?" asked King Dedede.

"I can." said the robot in a tone that could only be described as mild. For a robot made for killing he was quite polite.

"Do you know what we need you to do?"

"I do. You require me to arrest or terminate the criminal known as Kirby."

"That's correct."

"Shall I begin doing that?"

"Yes please!"

"Actually no, KB9000," Meta Knight cut in. "First, we need you to gather information from the locals about Kirby's whereabouts and then report back here."

"Understood." said KB9000. Then it walked off.

"Why did you do that?" yelled King Dedede. "We could have had this over with quickly. Kirby's corpse would be lying on the doorstep before dinner!"

"Careful sir," said Meta Knight. "We don't necessarily want to kill Kirby. We need to lock him up to show him who's boss. If we have to kill him, we're going to want to make a big show of it in public, show people what happens to traitors."

"I see." replied King Dedede.

This seemed to be an ability of Meta Knight's. He knew how to gain somebody's trust and how to calm somebody down. The people loved him, but he was never interested in the throne. He was pleased to let King Dedede serve and to help him out in the background.

"I have a question," King Dedede told Meta Knight.

"Yes sir?"

"What are we going to do to KB9000 after he's done with this job?"

"I don't know. Maybe we'll keep him around as a general, maybe we'll just scrap him. He might just make a good coffee boy."

"I see," said King Dedede slowly. "I don't think he's going to be too pleased about those last to ideas."


	2. Kirby on the Run

**A/N: Here's some trivia for you: When I was writing this, spell check actually acknowledged "Dedede" as a word!**

The forest stood calm around Kirby. His little pink body stood taught in the wind. The rest of the world secretly stood in turmoil, but the masses couldn't feel it. Only Kirby was gifted enough to have this kind of vision. All of this terrible strife came solely from the tyranny of the monarchy. King Dedede's rule had gone too far. They could send evil warrior after evil warrior after Kirby, but he would not rest until Dedede had been brought down.

Recently, they had decided to seal off his home with a giant glass dome. They sent food to him, and the food was good. They sent therapists to help Kirby with his "psychological issues". Life would have been good, if it were not for the cold-hearted rule that King Dedede put over his kingdom. The citizens either did not notice the evil, or did not speak of it. If Kirby had a mouth, he would cry out, "No! We must fight this! King Dedede is evil!" But all he had was the occasional squeak.

One day, a therapist with the ability to drill came too close to Kirby. Kirby seized the opportunity and sucked in. The therapist was suced into the maelstrom of Kirby's mouth. Within milliseconds, Kirby had gained the therapist's drilling abilities.

Kirby jumped up, flipped over, and hit the ground, drilling as hard as he could. He drilled under the dome and out to freedom. He ran off into the woods, secretly rejoicing. He needed only to get to a safe haven. King Dedede's spies and warriors were everywhere. They needed only to touch Kirby to bring him harm. Kirby needed to find weapons, and fast.

Kirby knew that warriors meant weapons. Kirby could use the disadvantage of being outnumbered into an advantage easily. All he had to do was just keep on sucking in. The drill wasn't going to be of much use against real enemies, he would have to find a flame or a spark, even a laser whip would do.

Kirby dug deeper into the forest. He ran fast, whooshing past trees and rocks and grass. He was too fast to get caught on anything. Finally Kirby reached a cliff. A sheer rock wall extended above him. He realized that he was on a beach. In front of him, in front of the cliff, were dark thrashing waters lined with sharp rocks. The cliff was far too tall to jump, so he would have to fly up. Kirby sucked in a huge breath, his tiny body expanding with the air. Quickly, he flapped his wings catching an updraft. He flew himself all the way up to the top of the cliff and landed gently on the ground.

Kirby was in luck. Standing in front of him on the cliff was an entire army of powerful warriors. Flames, sparks, laser whips, balls, even a UFO or two stood in front of him. At first, no one noticed him. Then, they all turned toward him. The swords drew their weapons, the balls transformed. Kirby just grinned.

The entire army charged at Kirby with a hatred. And to think, these were the people that Kirby worked to protect from King Dedede's evil reign of terror. Kirby rushed forward and sucked in air. Two enemies flew into his mouth at once. Perfect, though Kirby. I get to have a random one. Finally, Kirby turned into a wheel. He turned into a full circle and charged at the oncoming fighters. One by one they fell. He plowed them all down, the corpses disappearing as they fell. When Kirby resurfaced, every one of his enemies had been destroyed. There stood nothing behind Kirby. There was no evidence, no blood, and nothing left to suck in.

Kirby ran off with his new power to find somewhere safe. By now, the guard would have returned to give Kirby his lunch, only to find an empty dome and a hole in the ground. The message would be relayed up the ranks to Meta Knight, who would tell King Dedede. They would be thinking up ways to take him down. But Kirby was ready. No matter what they did, he would still keep going until he brought down King Dedede. Only when King Dedede was dead would Kirby be able to rest. Then he pass on the fight to someone else who would fight some other vicious leader.

So here he was, standing in a forest, on a cliff, in the kingdom. Nowhere was safe. King Dedede had influence over the entire city. He could find Kirby easily if he wanted to. Kirby needed to run. He had to get to a place outside the kingdom. Outside of Dedede's reach. But where could he go? Nobody had ever been outside of the kingdom. As far as most people knew, the kingdom was all there is. But Kirby had hope.

Kirby had heard of other people who had other people to fight. Blue animals who fought evil scientists, plumbers who fought giant fire-breathing turtles. If Kirby could contact these heroes, maybe he could finally bring down Dedede.

Kirby had heard rumors that at the edges of the kingdom, these other worlds with their heroes stood. These were worlds where the heroes were loved and respected by the citizens who lived there. If Kirby could get to the edges of the kingdom without being too noticed by anybody, he could seek out help from these heroes.

Kirby had to get started right away. He transformed into wheel form and sped off northward. He raced past deciduous trees, their leaves falling behind him. He pushed up dust, rolling up behind him as he "drove" onward. He felt dizzy as he kept going onward. This had never happened to Kirby before. Whenever Kirby used the wheel ability, he felt like he was moving in a straight line, like walking. But now, because of either his tiredness, or the danger he was in, or maybe just because of where he was going Kirby felt like he was rolling and felt quite nauseous because of it.

But no matter what happened, Kirby had to keep going. He rolled on and on. Finally, Kirby had to rest. He popped back out of his roll. He still had his wheel powers, but was no longer using them. Kirby looked around and saw that he had traveled far north. There was snow on the ground and all around him stood coniferous trees. He was still in the kingdom, but he was nearing the northern border.

Few of King Dedede's minions lived this far north. This may still have been the kingdom, but Dedede's influence was thinner here. There were hardly any settlements here. Even a bit farther back before the snow began to fall you had to look hard to find any civilization. This could be used to Kirby's advantage. Kirby might have some need for powers, but being spotted would just delay his travel to the border, and Kirby couldn't wait any longer on this.

Kirby had rested for about thirty minutes when he realized that he would need food if he was going to be able to keep going. Kirby looked all over the forest for something to eat. He hoped that he be able to find an apple tree or possibly a bush of berries that he could eat. Then Kirby started looking for something else, a village. If he could find some type of place where people were, he could go in, take their food, and nobody would be the wiser. If he was noticed, he would kill them if it was necessary.

Kirby searched for another half-an-hour and finally found a small village. The village may have been small, but it had a decent population, which meant plenty of food. Kirby knew that he would have to be stealthy if he wanted to get in without being spotted. If he was spotted, he would have to kill everybody in the village. That would mean that there would be less people to help him fight King Dedede along with the heroes that he would find to help him.

Sor Kirby ducked down and slid into the village. He stated low, trying to avoid the sight of the villagers. At first, it went well, then things started to take a turn for the worse. Kirby followed a person into their house, still unnoticed. When the person turned away, Kirby got up and went into their kitchen. Kirby found the fridge and opened it up.

The fridge was full of all types of food. Meat and fruit and desserts. Kirby had intended to sneak in and take only one or two foods so that the owner wouldn't notice. But seeing all of this delicious food, Kirby couldn't help himself. He sucked in a giant breath and inhaled all of the food in the fridge. All of the meats and fruits and desserts flew into his mouth.

The owner of the food, hearing the sucking sound, rushed downstairs to see what was happening. Seeing Kirby, the owner screamed and charged at the pink blob. Kirby noticed the charging man and sucked him in. The man had no powers, so Kirby was left without his wheel ability and was now armed with nothing but his giant mouth.

Kirby knew that he had to get out of the village before anybody else knew he was there. So Kirby burst out of the house into the street. It was then that Kirby remembered that there were still a lot of villagers outside. All of the villagers turned towards Kirby, gasped, and charged like both the army on the cliff and the man in the house had. Kirby knew what he had to do.

Kirby sucked in the biggest breath he had ever taken in. All at once, the villagers flew into his mouth. Over twenty people in Kirby's mouth at once, all struggling. Kirby didn't know if he would be able to swallow. He concentrated, and the rigs of muscle in his throat contracted, pulling the villagers down. Finally, they were all down and processed. None of the villagers had any powers, but all of that combined energy allowed Kirby to pick a basic power. Kirby chose the wheel again.

The combined sustenance of the food he had eaten in the man's house and the energy from the villagers he had eaten gave him enough power to keep going. Kirby wanted to sleep in one of the villager's houses for the night, but he knew that he would have to make it to the border by dawn. If Kirby fell asleep now, one of Dedede's soldiers might find him and take him in.

So Kirby kept going without any rest. He rolled on and on through the wilderness. The snow on the ground slowed him, but he kept going. Slowly, the scenery began to change. It changed from a cold coniferous forest to a green landscape with blue skies and clouds with eyes. Then, Kirby bumped into something. He changed back and looked in front of him. There was nothing. He tried to roll again, but he bumped into something and changed back. Kirby tried to walk forward and was pushed back.

He touched the air in front of him and had his hand pushed back. The space that he had touched rippled as if the air was made out of water. Kirby realized that in front of him was one of the other worlds. In front of him were grassy fields and green pipes sticking out of the ground. This was another land, but nobody was allowed through. Kirby figured that people belonged in their own lands and that all lands were separated by these invisible barriers.

With this in mind, Kirby knew that he would have to face King Dedede on his own. The unfortunate part this played in the whole situation was that without this plan that he had set up to be foolproof, Kirby didn't know what his next move was. Would he go to Dedede's castle, would he find some other way to get to Dedede? Only time would tell.


	3. Paranoia and Powers

"Sir," said Meta Knight behind King Dedede. "KB9000 has returned with the information about Kirby."

"Send him in." replied King Dedede.

KB9000 walked into the high tower. Meta Knight backed out silently.

"What information have you gathered KB?"

"I have heard reports from several villagers up north that Kirby passed through the area after killing most of the villagers. He got to the border and doubled back. He is now making his way back to his house. He doesn't know that we have rigged it so when he tries to get in, he will be trapped." KB9000 said in his calm tone.

"Excellent," said King Dedede. "Make sure that he is brought to the square to be displayed in front of the kingdom. I want people to see what happens when you try to rebel against the king."

"As you wish."

KB9000 backed out of the tower. King Dedede turned back to the window. Dedede spent most of his time at the window these days. It had been weeks since the meeting at the war room. KB9000 had made good progress with finding information on Kirby. A few days ago, King Dedede had announced the invention of KB9000 to the public. They had rejoiced after hearing news that Kirby would finally be brought down. It looked hopeful for the kingdom, but King Dedede had his doubts.

What if KB9000 couldn't find Kirby? What if Kirby found a way to override KB9000's system's? Dedede worried that perhaps this foolproof plan wasn't as foolproof as everybody thought. The more King Dedede thought about it the more he worried. And the more he worried, the more he thought about it. Dedede was caught in an endless loop of doubt and despair, and there was only one thing that would end it was the capture and eventual execution.

Although Meta Knight was right about Kirby being an example to the people. But Dedede would continue to worry if Kirby remained living. King Dedede would tell KB9000 when he returned to bring Kirby into the square for execution.

"Is everything all right sir?" Meta Knight said behind King Dedede.

"Meta Knight!" King Dedede exclaimed. "I didn't hear you come in!"

"You look troubled sir. Is everything okay?" Meta Knight asked.

"Well there is one thing..."

"Yes, sir?"

"Do you think that we should kill Kirby instead of just capturing him?"

King Dedede had turned around and was facing Meta Knight at this point.

"I know that you said that holding him prisoner would make an example to show the kingdom, but wouldn't killing him have the same effect?"

"Not a lasting one sir," Meta Knight said calmly. "If we hold him prisoner until he rots, people will see him as an example of what happens to people who disobey the king for a longer time."

"I suppose you're right." said King Dedede.

"Thank you sir." Meta Knight backed out of the room.

Dedede turned back to the window. He couldn't help but feel humbled by Meta Knight's existence. The fact that Meta Knight always had such great solutions to everything, and was so charismatic, he was a natural leader too! And yet he never tried to go for the throne. If he asked the people to make him king, he would get it, so why didn't he? Whatever the reason was, Dedede was glad for it.

He couldn't go back to the way he used to live. He had been born into a poor family. He had little to eat and was forced to work all day just to have enough money for basic necessities. He had worked his way up the ranks. He became a merchant and sold good to rise to comfortable living. Then he had to become a soldier. He got promoted upward and eventually became a general. After the king died. The public was looking for a new leader. And there Dedede was. He was a strong leader and knew how to take charge in a situation. The people wanted him as their leader and he couldn't refuse.

Then Meta Knight came along. He had fought as a general and commanded his Meta Knights with skill. King Dedede liked him because he rose up exactly the way Dedede did. He trained as a soldier and trained other to be soldiers too. So King Dedede made him his Highest General, who commanded all of the other High Generals.

But now King Dedede worried. Was Meta Knight secretly an assassin sent to kill him? Was he really the king of some other nation?

"Get a grip Dedede," King Dedede told himself. "This is just paranoia caused by your fear of Kirby."

And there it was. Dedede had just admitted to himself that he was scared of Kirby. This frightened Dedede even more. Did anybody hear? If so, will they tell people? Will those people tell people? Will the news spread through the kingdom? Will the people revolt and choose Meta Knight as their leader? Will they decide that such a leader does not deserve to live and execute him? Would they have Meta Knight himself execute him?

"Watch it Dedede," King Dedede spoke to himself again. "Your spiraling out of anxiety over the whole Kirby situation. You just need to calm down. Take a nap maybe. KB9000 will be back by morning with Kirby. That's it, lie down."

King Dedede lay down in his bed staring up at the ceiling. He fell into a calm, dreamless sleep.

Meanwhile, Kirby was traveling at high speed back to his home. This time, no dizziness overtook him. He was exhilarated to be going a such a high speed. He needed to gather some of his free abilities and head over to King Dedede's castle.

But Kirby had some doubts. Surely somebody must have discovered him not in his house by now. So why hadn't anybody come to attack him yet? Kirby settled on the explanation that they couldn't find him and that they were looking for him at this very moment.

Kirby reached his house to find the dome still there. He had intended to enter through the hole he had made to get out, but the hole had been sealed. To solve this problem, Kirby wheeled in place to dig in the ground like a dog. He wheeled in back into the dome and walked into his house.

Inside his house, he moved to the free abilities room. These were the simple abilities that didn't have any major powers. The only reason that he hadn't used these to break out of the dome in the first place is because none of them were of any real use. He had a sword, fire, and a spark. Kirby decided to go with the fire one. He sucked in hard and was momentarily surrounded by flame. When the flames died down, Kirby was in full fire mode.

He went to the hole that he had recreated in the ground and was about to step in it when he stepped on a patch of grass that was a slightly different color from the rest of the grass on his lawn. Suddenly, a net that was hung from the ceiling of the dome shot up and trapped Kirby. From out behind one of the bushes on Kirby's lawn rose KB9000.

Kirby squirmed, but the net got only tighter. As KB9000 got closer to Kirby, he got a strange sensation that ran all over his body. Suddenly, Kirby was back to normal. His fire powers had disappeared and now he was just an ordinary pink blob struggling in a net.

Kirby was confused as to why he had changed back to normal, but this didn't discourage him! He sucked in hard, trying to take KB9000's powers. But no matter how strong the wind tried to pull KB9000 into Kirby's mouth, nothing happened. Kirby squirmed more but it was no use. KB9000 detached the net from the ceiling of the dome and took Kirby out of the dome through the very hole that Kirby had made. And onward they walked towards King Dedede's castle.

**A/N: I'm going to take a little time off on this to work on a story I'm writing for Fiction Press.**


	4. Capture and Escape

**A/N: Sorry for being late! I was working on stuff for . I encourage you to check it out! I've got the same name there too, but if that's too hard to look up, I've also got a link on my profile page. **

This was a new experience to Kirby. Many times before Kirby had felt fear at the hands of King Dedede, but never before had he felt completely at his mercy. To be trapped like a rat was beginning to grow terrifying for Kirby, and he couldn't stand to be held captive any longer. Kirby had only been in the cage for half an hour, but nevertheless, Kirby was about to pass out from sitting there for so long. Even though the cage was quite spacious and allowed plenty of room to breathe in, Kirby was beginning to feel claustrophobic.

For the umpteenth time, Kirby began to pace the cage. He went to the cold, grey, stone wall to the door of his cell. Then he repeated it. And repeated it. He kept pacing until he grew tired and fell to the ground. He ran to the cell door grabbed the bars with his hands and pressed his face to the door until it almost passed through the bars.

Kirby's frustration welled up inside him. It grew and grew until Kirby couldn't take it anymore. He opened his mouth and out came a scream of pure agony. The walls of his cell shook with his mighty yell. In the corridor outside of the dungeons, he heard a minion being destroyed.

All at once Kirby realized what he had done. Kirby had called upon a power from within his body. Kirby had never done this before. He hadn't even realized it was possible. Kirby didn't know if he could do it again though. The rest of the night, Kirby tried desperately for some fire, or the yell that he had released before, but nothing came. He tried and tried, but all he got was exhaustion from trying so hard.

"Sir, I have bad news to report." Meta Knight said behind King Dedede.

King Dedede jumped. He had done it again. Meta Knight had snuck up on him while he was looking out the window. This time King Dedede was thinking of words to say when he faced Kirby.

"Bad news?" King Dedede said, trying to cover up the fact he almost hit his head on the ceiling. "What kind of bad news?"

"Bad news like Kirby not being in his cell." Meta Knight said.

"What?" King Dedede yelled. "How is this possible? That cell was sealed tight. The key wasn't even in the room, and there wasn't anything in the entire room that Kirby could have swallowed!"

"Well that brings me to another bit of bad news," Meta Knight said solemnly. "The cell door was left open. It must've been unlocked from the outside. So somebody has betrayed you."

Thirty minutes after these words left Mata Knight's lips, a meeting was called between King Dedede and the High Generals. They were all gathered around the long table, an awkward silence hung in the air.

"Gentlemen," King Dedede broke the silence. "I have had reason to believe that somebody at this very table has betrayed me by letting our number one enemy free. Yes somebody in this room let Kirby out of his cell in the dungeon. Please speak up now if you did so."

Obviously, the room was silent once more.

"Don't worry, I didn't think it was going to be that easy." King Dedede said calmly. I have people at this very moment examining the cell that Kirby was in for evidence that will lead us to who committed this crime."

"How do you know it was one of us?" Paint Roller asked. "Sure the key wasn't in the room, but Kirby could've sucked it into the room."

"That's a good point," King Dedede said, still keeping his tone quite calm. "But the key was on the other side of the castle. Not even Kirby has that kind of sucking ability."

"I don't know boss," Kracko said with a smirk on his face. "Kirby really sucks."

The entire room burst out laughing at this joke. Only King Dedede and Meta Knight refrained from laughing at Kracko's hilarity.

"But all joking aside," Kracko said, serious again. "Somebody else could have done it. Other people work here, it could've been one of them. Or maybe somebody snuck in and let him out, Kirby's go allies all over the place."

"Another good point," said King Dedede. "But, you guys were the only ones here, and the castle was under complete lockdown, to prevent from any casualties."

"So that settles it," said Wispy Woods. "Somebody here has not only committed treason, but also released a maniac on the kingdom. Whoever you are, I hope you're proud."

The rest of the room murmured in agreement. King Dedede's face remained as stony as ever.

"King!" a small man rushed into the room.

"Isterus," King Dedede said to the small man. "Have you and your men found anything yet?"

"No my king, there were no fingerprints at all! But we'll keep looking."

"Don't bother," King Dedede said. The entire room fell completely quiet. "You won't find anything. All we can do is make sure that whoever did this doesn't do it again. I'm not even going to have you lot interrogated, I'm sure you all have your alibis anyway."

The room stayed quiet. It wasn't like Dedede to give up. Nobody would give up on something so important this easily. The entire room were all thinking the same thought unanimously: What's he up to?

Later that night, King Dedede stood at his window in the high tower. King Dedede had found that the view was quite good for him. In fact, it calmed him so much that he had made the room in the hire tower his personal quarters, making his previous bedroom a public art gallery, available for viewing during the castle tours.

"Is there a problem sir?" Meta Knight asked King Dedede. This time, Dedede was not surprised. This happened so often that he had grown quite used to it.

"Not really Meta Knight," King Dedede said. "But do you think it was such a good idea to not kill Kirby immediately now?"

"Perhaps you're right sir," Meta Knight said sadly. "Maybe it would have been better to kill him right away. But at least now we know that there is a traitor in our midst."

"Yes," Dedede replied. He then turned away from the view that he so cherished. "Look Meta Knight, I don't really believe that you let Kirby out of his cell, but you're still a suspect. If necessary, I will take you down."

"I assure you sir that I did not release Kirby. He has been my enemy as much as he has been yours."

"Then I suppose I have nothing to worry about." King Dedede said calmly.

Meta Knight backed out of the room and disappeared from view. King Dedede turned back to his view. The truth behind it all was that not only was Meta Knight a suspect, but he was also very high on the list of suspects. King Dedede knew that Meta Knight had his own secret agenda. He didn't know what it was, but if releasing Kirby was somehow beneficial to Meta Knight, then Dedede would bet an arm and a leg that it was Meta Knight that let Kirby run free once more. He wasn't sure, but in time, the truth would be revealed.

**A/N: Sorry that this was short. At the risk of sounding repetitive, please check out my account! I've gotten some suggestions from a reviewer that I plan on incorporating into this, I encourage other reviewers to do the same. If you've got a good idea, then tell me in a review and I'll see if I can put it into the story (just don't send me ideas that would change the story completely). **


	5. Wind of a Lonely Night

**A/N: Sorry for the month of delay. But just to make it special, this chapter is super dramatic. Hope you enjoy it!**

The wind rushed fast, but not one of the three souls could feel it. Such basic things like the wind no longer seemed to hold any substance for them. The circumstances that caused these people to no longer feel this wind were the exact same ones that caused them to be out in the wind, and not in the comfort of shelter.

King Dedede was at the window which had given him comfort for such a long time. The wind battered his face, but his expression remained the rock-hard. Kirby was still at large and the person who released him still remained to be discovered. But the fact that nobody had seen Meta Knight since the meeting was held discussing the matter pretty much confirmed it for King Dedede. His face still not changing expression, King Dedede drew the curtains on the window and got into his bed.

Meta Knight was sitting in a very twisted tree. The bends and deformities in the trunk made a perfect shape that would be good for lying down as well as sitting and looking across the expansions of empty country. Meta Knight had left the comforts of the castle to escape from King Dedede. King Dedede knew that Meta Knight had let Kirby out of his cell. even if there was no rock-solid evidence. Under any other circumstances, Kirby would still be locked away in his cell. Meta Knight would never have normally let Kirby out of his cell. But these were not normal circumstances.

Meta Knight was on duty to watch Kirby. Or rather, it was Wispy's turn to watch Kirby, but Wispy had business to attend to and Meta Knight offered to cover his shift. So Meta Knight was there in the dungeon, watching Kirby silently. Kirby was pacing again, and the repetitive motion was aggravating just to watch. Meta Knight resented Kirby for the horrible secret that he knew. It was as Meta Knight was thinking this that Kirby stopped pacing, looked at Meta Knight, took out a piece of paper, and after briefly writing on it, passed it to Meta Knight. The note said, "I know of your guilt, and I know a place where you can escape it."

Meta Knight looked at Kirby, and after a brief agreement including information about the KB9000, took the key, placed it on the ground near Kirby's cell, and went to get a cup of coffee.

After the meeting and his exchange with King Dedede, Meta Knight snuck out of the castle under cover of moonlight by double-jumping out of his window. And the rest was fairly straightforward. Meta Knight had run until he couldn't run anymore, and then ran a bit further. Until finally he found the tree he was now sitting in and decided to settle in for the night. The tree was in the middle of a field where no other trees stood. And although you would see the tree from miles away, nobody would because miles in all directions was all uninhabited. Safe in this thought, Meta Knight closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Kirby was running as fast as he could through that awful, stinging wind. The whole world rested around him, but Kirby kept on running. Kirby no longer cared about bringing down King Dedede. All he cared about now was escaping from him. Kirby knew about a place that nobody could find. It was inside the kingdom (Kirby now knew that there was no way he could get out of the kingdom), but it was isolated. So Kirby ran, and ran, and ran. There would be no rest for him tonight. Trees rushed past him in a blur, even though he wasn't in wheel mode.

All the little pink blob could think of was what would happen to him after this. What if he was found before or even after he got to his safe place? He would surely be executed, probably by King Dedede himself! Kirby thought that if this did happen, that he hoped that there really was no life after death. Because surely he would go to Hell for the things that he had done in his life.

But thinking about death made Kirby afraid. kirby didn't even know where everything was from. Was there some greater being behind everything? Or is everything really pointless? Kirby didn't know where he came from, and was afraid of where he would go. Where we come from and where we're going. Kirby had neither to look to for reassurance, guidance, or even the existence of an absolute.

It just so happened that both Kind Dedede and Meta Knight thought of where they were from and where they were going to go. Dedede thought of what had brought him to the top and what would eventually bring him down. Meta Knight thought of the secret buried in his past, and the safeness from that secret that awaited him in the place that Kirby had told him of. Thoughts grinded against thoughts as they clashed in the greatest battle between foes. The tides churned as hard as they ever had as the story moved on...

**A/N: And move on it shall! But unfortunately, not for a week! If you want the full story, go to my fanfic blog (there's a link on my profile, but if that doesn't work, PM me and I'll send you the link). For those of you wondering, Meta Knight's secret will be released, but not until _after_ this is done (as well as one more FanFic about Meta Knight's future). See you guys in a week!**


	6. Creation of Destruction

**A/N: I'm back from my one week of original story writing! I'm probably not gonna do another one of those for a while, but you can probably expect another one in about a month. This chapter is mainly inspired by a review that one _Cosmic_**_**giraffe **_**gave me that said I should give a little background on the KB9000 robot. Enjoy!_  
_**

The first time Kirby was on the loose killing people, the public had no idea what to think. When first looked at, Kirby appeared to be a cute pink blob of fun. But when examined more closely, he was a terrifying pink blob of death with an appetite for flesh.

But after the initial shock of a pink terrorist that eats people and steals their powers wore off, one emotion rose above all else: fear. Kirby was a menace with abilities greater than any seen before. He had the power to take down the entire economy and build it back up in his image. He would probably devote science to making genetic copies of himself to act as police.

King Dedede was the ruler at the time of Kirby's first killing streak, and he decided on a way to catch Kirby. He chose the greatest soldiers in his army. Brave warriors like Wispy Woods, Kracko, and the greatest of all, Meta Knight. This was the starting of the High Generals. Dedede deployed all of his High Generals to different parts of the kingdom to stop Kirby. Kirby defeated all of them with ease. Finally, when all of Dedede's High Generals had tried and failed, Kirby went after King Dedede himself. Dedede survived the encounter, but just barely. This went on for years. Kirby would go on a rampage, the High Generals would try to stop him, Kirby would fight King Dedede and almost kill him.

While this was all happening, the scientists of the kingdom were analyzing Kirby. Occasionally they would find a bit of his DNA and study it for clues on how to beat him. They came up with the following things.

Kirby can eat and digest anything.

Kirby can absorb any extraordinary powers somebody has.

Kirby cannot absorb non-living material.

Kirby's flesh is incredibly malleable and can be stretched into almost any shape.

Kirby's digestive system acts immediately whenever Kirby eats something and turns the matter into waste by converting it into an incredibly thin gas.

Kirby's stomach is non-existent. His body is made up entirely of just one muscle. The place where his stomach should be is an empty pit that can be filled up with air to make Kirby lighter than the atmosphere.

Kirby is virtually indestructible and can withstand any blast or amount of force.

These facts were probably the most terrifying things that the scientists had ever laid eyes on. But then those very eyes rested on fact number 3. If Kirby couldn't absorb living material, then why not make something non-living? And what was more non-living than metal.

So the scientists set out to make a robot that could destroy Kirby. But when posed with the stop of fact number 7, the scientists thought of a brilliant idea to include in their robot. They would have their robot not only keep Kirby from absorbing it, but also cancel out any power he had previously had. Then all the robot would need to do is turn Kirby inside out and put a bomb inside of him. This would create a vortex of Kirby both exploding and trying to absorb the bomb at the same time, thus making Kirby continue to fold in on himself. The plot was genius and devious at the same time.

"Boy," said one of the scientists laughing his head off "This'll really bust Kirby up huh guys?"

"That's an understatement," one of his comrades said, also cracking up. "A very big understatement.

The scientists, spurred by their own genius decided to throw themselves a party, where some unmentionable things occured. But what the first scientist had said stuck in their minds (even though most of the night was completely forgotten by the next day). So when the scientists started work on their machine the next day, they christened their invention with a name that would bust Kirby up. A Kirby Buster if you will.

It took many tries to get the robot right. The first draft was just a big hunk of metal that walked around. The scientists were still working on the reverser that cancelled out Kirby's powers, but it was a start. So they tried again and again. Some worked okay, others straight up exploded when they were turned on, but they kept trying.

The scientists marked each of their different trys with a number. The KB1, the KB432, the KB5,641, and more. After the KB8,999, the scientists decided that they would just call the final product the KB9,000 (even though technically they would not get it right until try number 10,464).

Then finally the day came when the scientists had not only perfected the design for the robot, but also the reverser that would keep Kirby from absorbing anything. After installing the reverser into the robot, the scientists thought of what they would do.

"We should tell King Dedede that we've made this."

"No way, let's save it for a fallback, in case they don't need it to catch him."

"Alright, but we'll tell him if there's no other option."

"Right."

The scientists didn't know that it would be no more than four days until Kirby went on another rampage. And that day, the release of the KB9000 happened. True their magnificent creation was only being used for information gathering, but it was a start. It was definitely a start.

**A/N: Next time on _The Ink Ninja writes weird stuff about video games_ (the title's a work in progress), I have a _Temple Run_ FanFic coming out (this is also inspired by a review). It should be out by Wednesday. **


	7. With Your Own Kind

**A/N: This update is _very _late. It's a bit short too, but if you look past that, this is a great update for the fic. **

Kirby was in a new part of the kingdom now. It is said that the kingdom is ever-expanding and that it will inevitably grow. Seeing how Kirby had found the edge of the kingdom, he wasn't so sure about that. However, there were still parts of the world he had not explored, and this giant jungle was one of them.

Kirby had been on the run for a full year now if you can believe it. The journey made him tired, but he kept going, for he knew that wherever he went, Dedede would hunt him down and end him. So he kept running for his own safety. Surviving in the wilderness like this had taught Kirby many things. It had taught him how to tell what berries are edible, how to prepare wild animals so that they are cooked right, and how to hide.

A few months back, Kirby suffered a strange illness that he had identified as withdrawal. Kirby hadn't absorbed anything in at least six months at that point and the separation from it had caused him to endure much pain. "It must just be the natural order of things," Kirby had thought at the time. "Birds fly, fish swim, and Kirbies absorb." So every few months Kirby became very ill. To prepare for this, he stocked up on food and found a safe place to hide. Kirby wished so bad that he could just go and absorb something, but he couldn't, because it would alert King Dedede to his presence.

Kirby thought back to when this all started. If he had to place it, it would be the moment Meta Knight let him out of his cell back at the castle. "Meta Knight," Kirby thought. "I sent him to the border telling him that he could escape from his past there. I can't believe the moron actually believed me. He's gonna be mad when he finds out that you can't cross the border." Kirby chuckled at his own genius. "And to think that he thought that he could escape his past. After what he's done, there's no way somebody would forget." Kirby laid back in the hammock he had constructed a few months ago and hung up everywhere that he went.

King Dedede was at the window again. He had long since been sending his living warriors out to find Kirby. Instead, he had more KB9000s made and sent them in all directions to find him. But there was more trouble in King Dedede's life. The public had begun to think that King Dedede might not be doing so great, and that he might not be fit to be king anymore.

"It all started when Meta Knight ran off. He was officially the person who was thought to have let Kirby loose again. And because I let a criminal get under my watch, the public is less trusting of me now. Every decision I make could be one that brings the kingdom closer to doom. They're even starting to believe that I might have _helped_ Meta Knight release Kirby." King Dedede muttered to himself.

The horrible truth was, Dedede _was_ going out of his mind. His sanity was crumbling. If he made just one move in the wrong direction, he would be kicked out of any position in power, or worse, executed. Most previous rulers who were kicked off the throne were shunned from society, and died in poverty. King Dedede couldn't let his power escape him, he couldn't.

King Dedede walked to his bad, weary from a day of protecting his image. He closed his eyes, and almost immediately drifted off to sleep.

Kirby, deep in the jungle was sleeping in between two trees on a hammock. He too closed his eyes, and dreamt of a world that was better.

And while both of them slept, Meta Knight was at the border of the kingdom, staring into other worlds of pipes and rings, thinking that he could finally escape this endless torture. But like Kirby, he too found that one must stay with their own kind, even if it killed them inside.

**A/N: And that concludes this update of Kirby: Wanted. Thanks for reading my FanFic!**


End file.
